


The Bathtub

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Couch Sex, Crossdressing, Daisy Johnson is Still a Great Hacker, Daisy Would Look Sexy in a Suit, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Future Fic, Grilled Cheese, Inspired by a Movie, Lola (Agents of SHIELD), Naked Male Clothed Female, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Taking Care of Daisy is Canonical, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Daisy wind down following Daisy's undercover field mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bathtub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pippypaleopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippypaleopath/gifts).



> Not gonna lie, the opening scene in this fic was totally inspired by the bathtub scene in _Out of Sight_ which I watched last week.

"Phil?" Daisy calls his name quietly as she lets herself into the safehouse.

"Up here," he calls back, and she follows the sound of his voice upstairs to find him stretched out in the bathtub.

"Hey," she says, smirking down at him.

"Hey yourself," he says, pushing himself up a bit so he's sitting up instead of lying down. "How'd it go?"

Her smirk broadens into a wide grin and she pats her shoulder purse. "Got it all."

His eyes go wide. "Really? All of it?"

She nods, then sets the purse down on the vanity and moves to perch on the side of the tub. "I was in and out in 20 minutes. Could've been home a half hour ago, but I didn't want to raise suspicions by leaving too soon after the hack – when Security finally catches on to the hack, they'll immediately check who left straight afterwards. I wanted to throw them off my scent."

"Good strategy," he tells her. "And excellent news." He stretches out his left arm in order to wrap his hand around the back of her neck so he can kiss her.

She giggles against his mouth as water drips from his face onto hers, and from his hand onto her neck.

"Phil," she protests half-heartedly.

"C'mere," he says, his voice low and growly, and she can't help shrieking in surprise when he tugs her, fully clothed, into the tub with him.

"You maniac!" she splutters, but he just chuckles and holds her body against his.

They both know she could get free if she chose to, but she doesn't even make the attempt. Instead, she kisses him back, moving her body over his until his cock's fully erect, then she reaches down and unfastens the pants on the suit she's been wearing while undercover tonight. He helps her to push them off her hips and down her legs far enough that he can get his cock inside her.

They both groan loudly as he fills her, and she lunges further up his body to kiss him aggressively as his hands clamp onto her hips. She begins to move against him, riding him hard and deep, and he moans and swears as he tries to keep up – which isn't easy in a tub full of water, especially when she's fully clothed and those clothes are rapidly becoming sodden with bathwater. Somehow, though, they manage, and Daisy rides Phil to a climax that reduces him to a barely coherent repetition of her name. She comes almost immediately after him, her muscles clenching tightly around his still-spasming cock.

"Fuck, Phil," she gasps as she tries to catch her breath. "You really like the suit, huh?"

He smiles smugly. "I really like you, Daisy," he says. "But I especially like you in the suit."

"I hope the dry cleaner can fix it once it dries out," she observes, and he chuckles.

She lifts her body off his, making him whine a bit, then she strips off the sodden jacket and pants, the vest, bow tie, and the formerly crisp white shirt. Phil curls his hand around the base of his spent cock, watching intently as she strips off, then pouts when she makes no move to rejoin him in the tub.

"Aren't you coming back in?" he asks.

She shakes her head, amused by his neediness – not that she minds for one minute that he always wants her – it's very flattering.

"I want to get started on uploading that data to the secure server," she says.

He nods, his expression understanding.

"Don't feel obliged to hurry up and finish your bath, just because I'm working," she teases, making him roll his eyes at her. She grabs her purse and walks out of the bathroom stark naked, leaving Phil to deal with the sodden suit she'd borrowed from him, and to finish bathing at his leisure – not that she anticipates he'll remain there for long now she's back. If Daisy knows Phil – and she's grown to know him very well over the couple of years that the two of them have been together – he'll finish his bath, dress in something worn and comfortable, then he'll make her a snack of some sort before eventually enticing her into bed with him.

She doesn't mind that he's somewhat predictable – not only because it allows her to become somewhat predictable in turn, but also because it feels like stability, and in a world in which she was under the Sway of Hive, a world that was really chaotic for quite some time after the Sokovia Accords were passed, Daisy appreciates stability, especially from a guy like Phil Coulson who's only ever offered her support and encouragement, and wanted the best for her.

She's already deep into her work when he slips into the bedroom that she's using for an office, and slides the palm of his right hand across her back even as he sets down a tray holding a plate of grilled cheese, a bowl of potato chips, and a tall glass of milk on the corner of the table.

"How's it going?" he asks, pressing his lips to her temple.

"I'm nearly there," she tells him. "About 15, 20, minutes, and it'll all be uploaded, then I'll have to wait for the scans to run. They'll take hours, though, so I'll let them run overnight."

He rubs his hand across her back, the motion comforting rather than arousing, and she turns her head away from the two laptops' screens in order to give him a smile.

"Thanks for supper. Did you eat?"

"I had something earlier, while you were out hacking the rich white dudebros."

Daisy chuckles at that. "One of my favourite pastimes."

He smirks. "I know." He says it in a stage whisper, which makes her chuckle more.

"I'll get this finished up, and then I'm all yours – to do whatever you want with."

His eyes go wide, and she feels a thrum of arousal go through his vibrations. "Really?"

"Yeah, Phil, really." She reaches out with her left hand and brushes it against his crotch, and he shudders. 

"I'll leave you to it, then," he says quickly, and it's her turn to smirk as he moves away now thoroughly aroused.

She eats her supper absent-mindedly, her attention focused on finishing her work, but when the work's done, she goes in search of Phil. He's not in the bedroom, which surprises her, nor the bathroom; instead she finds him downstairs in the sitting room, stretched out along the length of the couch. He's not asleep – she's too familiar with his vibrations to make that mistake – and his head turns to her as soon as she starts across the room towards him. It's not until she's nearly reached him that she sees he's reading – and then she realises it's the file that he compiled of all the clippings and downloaded articles about her days as Quake.

"What's this?" she asks softly. "A mistaken nostalgia trip?"

He pushes himself along the couch until he's sitting up with his back against one of the arms. "Just reminding myself of how lucky I am," he says in a low voice.

She sits at the opposite end of the couch in the space that he's made for her, and wraps her left hand around his ankle, sliding it beneath the fabric of the grey sweatpants he put on after his bath.

"I didn't realise you carried that around with you on missions," she observes.

"I don't, usually."

"Oh?"

"It's our second anniversary next week," he says, and seems a little awkward about reminding her.

"I had remembered that," she reassures him. "I took you out to dinner on your birthday. We both had a bit more to drink than was strictly wise, and ended up making out in Lola before driving back to the base, where you took me to your quarters and we had somewhat drunken sex." She smirks at him. "The sex was a lot better in the morning."

He gives her a brilliant smile and she promptly moves along the couch seat so she can manoeuvre her body over his, then she leans down and kisses him, her hand on the nape of his neck. She feels his arousal come rushing back and smiles against his mouth, then she takes the file from his hands and drops it onto the coffee table before pressing her chest against his. 

He groans before clasping the back of her neck and they kiss hungrily, basically dry-humping each other, until Daisy slips her hand inside his sweatpants and eases his hard cock free.

"Daisy. Daisy. Daisy." He chants her name as she strokes her hand up and down his shaft.

"Phil." She shifts and lowers herself onto him, holding onto the back of the couch with her free hand.

"Fuck!" he gasps as she sinks down.

"Okay?" 

"Yeah. Just – let me sit up?"

She pulls him into an upright position, and he presses his forehead against hers for a moment before they begin to move again.

Afterwards they cuddle up together, stretched out along the couch. "We should go out for dinner next week," she suggests.

"If we can fit it in around work," he says.

She sighs. "Work. Yeah."

"We'll take Lola," he proposes.

She chuckles. "Now you're talking. Hey, maybe we can recreate our first date – without the drunken sex?"

"I'd like that." He kisses her, then says, "You know there's a nice comfy bed upstairs, right?"

She laughs some more, then squeezes him. "Yeah, okay Phil, we'll go to bed."

"Thank you. My old bones thank you."

She snorts. "Sexy old bones." She sits up, and they get off the couch together, then make their way upstairs, and her mind is buzzing with ideas about how to celebrate Phil's birthday next week – besides recreating their first date. She's determined that he's going to have a fun day and forget this nonsense about being old.


End file.
